Elyseum Rapsody
by Tony Blades
Summary: Elyseum era una nueva colonia espacial de la tierra para la investigacion cientifica, que consecuencias podria traer la toma de esta colonia por una organizacion maligna, Dos personajes nuevos!


_**ELYSEUM**_

_PROLOGO_

Era de noche, en una habitación muy oscura, la unica luz provenia en ella velaba a una joven muy hermosa, cuyos cabellos rojizos estaban cayendo sobre la cama donde ella descansaba, en eso entro un amigo del joven, se trataba del buen Cyborg quien venia de otra habitación donde habia estado atendiendo a los otros titanes después de un largo combate

_--Como siguen—_pregunto Robin preocupado mientras le tomaba la mano a Starfire

_--¿Quieres las malas o las buenas?—_dijo Cyborg poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo

_--Dame las buenas_

_--Chico Bestia ha desarrollado anticuerpos al veneno, y el solito se ha curado, le inyecte un poco de su ADN que no es mutante a Terra para que tambien se recupere y sirvio, ahora Terra esta mejor y Bestita esta con ella…_

_--Y las malas?_

_--Que el organismo de Starfire rechazo el ADN de CB, pero ella sola no va a poder curarse, necesito una muestra del veneno para hacer una nueva Vacuna, con los datos que obtuve de CB, solo me faltaría eso_

_--Maldita sea!—_Robin estaba deseperado ante esa noticia_—Dudo que ese sujeto nos regale un poco de su veneno, y no puedo exponer a CB y Terra que se estan recuperando a una batalla con ese_

_--ROBIN, LA ESTAMOS PERDIENDO!—_Dijo Cyborg al ver que Star no hacia funcionar la maquina que indicaba los latidos de su corazon

_--NO, Vamos Star…No me dejes…_

_--NO…puede…ser…--_Cyborg verifico a la maquina y se volteo a ver a Robin con pesar

_--STAR!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

El joven del antifaz desperto sudando frio junto con los otros titanes

_--Hey viejo¿como estas?-_pregunto un muchacho de tez verde

_--Mareado—_respondio el_—¿donde estamos?_

_--En X-Hazard, no lo vas a creer, nos vencieron, y lo hizo el solo—_le contesto otro joven de color pero con aditamentos mecanicos

_--No lo puedo creer…, y las chicas?_

_--No lo se Robin, creo que si no estan aquí temo que las hallan eliminado_

_--¿Como dices?_

_--No sabemos, solo vimos que destruyeron nuestro hogar_

_--Estamos en cero entonces, oh Dios¿como paso esto?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

La torre T, ubicada en una pequeña islita rodeado del mar y sobre el reino de Aqualad, escenario de grandes batallas por parte de sus habitantes ahora yacia destruida, no quedaba casi nada de lo que solia ser esa fortaleza, de entre los escombros se podian hallar algunos muebles destruidos, una gran TV inmensa partida en dos y algunos ordenadores quebrados, en algunos de esos fierros retorcidos una gran luz verde ilumino el lugar destruyendo algunos bloques de cemento de entre ellos salio una chica vestida de purpura quien emprendia el vuelo con lagrimas en sus bellos ojos aceitunados, sus cabellos rojizos se los llevaba el viento y los hacia volar; ella buscaba algo, algo que pudiera aliviar su dolor y lo encontro… en una ciudad destruida, mas precisamente en el aeropuerto

Descendio con suavidad para verificar si aquello que encontro era una luz de esperanza o una mala jugada de su mente que estaba inmersa en el dolor y la obnubilacion, el objeto era cilindrico color plata brillante, y tenia grabada la letra X en ella; la chica sintio un gran alivio al encontrar ese objeto tan insignificante a la vista de cualquiera pero para ella significaba que aun podian darle vuelta al marcador en contra

Remonto el vuelo al igual que su mente y este viajo hasta hace un mes en el pasado cuando las cosas según ella iban a ser perfectas…

FLASHBACK

Hace un mes era un dia especial, era el dia de la amistad Tamarariano y ella por experiencia anterior queria hacer un excelente regalo que la vez anterior, algo oriundo del planeta en donde ahora habitaba, asi que secretamente se salio de la guarida de su equipo para poder obtener algo bello y simpatico para esa fecha tan especial para ella.

Sin embargo, después de obtener lo que ella deseaba y a punto de regresar a la torre, ella fue testigo de un robo, fruncio el ceño y meneo la cabeza

_--Los ladrones nunca aprenden—_se dijo aburrida

Estaba dispuesta a hacerles frente cuando en ese momento dos ráfagas de luz verde aparecieron y rompieron las bolsas en las que los malhechores llevaban su botin, ellos sacaron sus armas blancas pero aparecieron mas ráfagas mucho mas rapidas y fueron derrotados, la joven extraterrestre habia sido testigo de algo asombroso, el "heroe del dia" se estaba retirando pero la chica le corto el paso, el muchacho tenia ojos azules, tez bronceada y cabellos azabache hasta sus hombros, contextura delgada y atletica, vestia, unos vaqueros con zapatillas negras, una remera azul y una camisa sin mangas roja, con una pañoleta y una gorra azul

_--Eso fue maravilloso¿como hiciste eso tan rapido¿Eres de este planeta¿Cómo te llamas¿Cuál es tu color preferido?..._

El joven solo ladeo la cabeza y se rio

_--Solo te respondere las tres ultimas preguntas chica—_dijo el jovialmente y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro_—Si, soy de este planeta; me llamo Zero Omega y mi color favorito es el rojo_

_--QUE BIEN!—_dijo ella emocionada_—Ahora seras mi nuevo amigo!_

_--¿Acaso escuche bien?—_el muchacho arqueo una ceja_—Acabamos de conocernos hace 2 …segundos_

_--NO hace falta tiempo para saber que eres una buena persona, si detuviste a esos malos, nno puedes ser como ellos—_dijo ella sin quitar su sonrisa

_--Bueno supongo—_Zero se rasco la frente algo confuso

_--Entonces ven para presentarte a mis otros amigos—_dijo ella cogiendolo de la mano y emprendiendo el vuelo ante el asombro del joven

_--AH!—_el muchacho se aterro ante esa maniobra de la chica_—La proxima vez avisa si vas a hacer eso!_

_--jejeje, bien de acuerdo, a proposito, yo me llamo Starfire, me gusta el color azul y soy del planeta Tamaran—_dijo al chica pelirroja presentandose

_--Vaya, muy interesante—_dijo Zero enronqueciendo su voz y sus ojos se tornaron rojos fuego de los azules cielo que eran

- - - - - - - - -

_--A ver si entendi—_dijo un muchacho de color y con algunos aditamentos mecanicos en su cuerpo mientras examinaba a Zero de arriba abajo, obviamente el examinado no se sentia comodo con esto_—Dices que el derroto a dos ladrones en solo segundos_

_--Asi es amigo Cyborg—_respondio siempre sonriente Starfire_—si no me equivoco lo hizo a velocidad Mach 2_

_--Estas seguro de que eres de la Tierra—_pregunto un chico que llevaba un antifaz revisando de lejos la contextura del muchacho_—quiero decir, bueno aquí tres personas no son de la tierra_

_--Bueno… no quiero hablar de eso ahora—_respondio Zero con cortesía

_--Mira esto viejo—_un muchacho parecido a Yoga de Star Wars estaba jugando con el sable laser de Zero mientras hacia piruetas_—El lado oscuro muy fuerte es_

_--Chico Bestia basta—_le dijo una chica de capucha azul quitandole el arma con telequinesis y devolviendoselo a su dueño

_--¿Como obtuviste esa velocidad?—_el chico del antifaz pregunto con insistencia_—eso no es normal en un humano_

_--Robin, creo que el dijo que no queria hablar de eso—_le increpo la chica del conjunto negro que tenia una T amarilla en su pecho

_--Bueno, soy parte de un…experimento—_dijo el derramando una lagrima_—es todo lo que les puedo decir_

_--Esto—_al ver las miradas de enfado de todos sobre el, Robin ya no quiso preguntar mas_—Bien mejor porque no vamos a…--_pero en eso sono una alarma en todo el recinto_—Combatir el crimen…Ahora!_

Los 7 salieron a la pantalla grande donde un hombre vestido de avispa estaba construyendo un palacio de cera en medio de la calle y destruyendo todo el inmueble y los automoviles del lugar

_--TITANES, VAMOS!_—dijo Robin—_y tu tambien Zero, claro si gustas_

El muchacho solo asintio y Terra y Chico Bestia lo llevaron al auto de Cyborg, Starfire y Raven emprendieron el vuelo y Robin se subio a su motocicleta y emprendio el camino

_- - - - - - _

Dada la gran velocidad del auto de Cyborg, este, Terra, Chico Bestia y Zero llegaron antes que los otros tres

_--Estoy pensando en algo—_dijo el muchacho del futuro_—si destruimos los cimientos de este palacio, podemos derribarlo, Terra y Chico Bestia Ocupense de eso_

_--A la orden!—_dijeron ambos a coro y ejecutaron el pedido de Cyborg

Chico Bestia muto en un Mamut y embistio las bases mientras que la chica hacia movimentos sismicos; pero salieron avispones del edificio a atacarlos y ambos quedaron paralizados producto de las picazones y fueron por los otros dos que estaban detrás de ellos

_--Que no te toque su aguijon, crees poder ir por ellos a traerlos—_pregunto Cy a Zero

Zero asintio y saco su sable laser, corto los aguijones de los bichos gigantes y se abrio paso y cargo a ambos jóvenes quienes empezaban a experimentar un fiebre regular pero que podria ponerse peor, pero sin que el lo notara un avipon clavo su aguijon en su brazo derecho, el dolor lo hizo soltar a Terra y a Chico Bestia, sus ojos se tiñeron de sangre y volteo a ver al bichejo con una sonrisa sadica

- - - - - -

Raven y Starfire junto con Robin habian llegado a la azotea donde el hombre-avispon, Raven protegia a sus amigos con su magia, y ellos solo atacaban la chica con sus rayos y el muchacho con sus detonadores, pero el sujeto resulto ser muy cobarde, se protegia con sus avispones gigantes de cada ataque de los dos titanes

_--Star—_llamo Robin a la chica_—Levantame lo mas alto que puedas!_

_--De acuerdo…--_dijo la chica dispuesta a acatar la orden de su lider pero ella tambien fue picada y paralizada y cayo al suelo inconsciente, dada su anatomia extraterrestre el veneno de esos avispones era letal para su organismo

_--STARFIRE!—_Robin salto para atajar a la chica y Raven los sostuvo con sus poderes

_--Raven, gracias—_agradecio el lider de los titanes

La chica solo asintio y peleo uno a uno con el avispon mientras Robin ponia a salvo a la chica pelirroja y tomandole la temperatura

_--Esto no tiene buen aspecto—_se dijo mordiendose el labio inferior

- - - - - - - -

_--DEJAME EN PAAAAAAZ!—_Zero no podia controlarse, se sujetaba la cabeza como si le estuviera doliendo varios bichos aprovecharon esta distracción para picarlo en varios puntos de su cuerpo, pero el joven no se inmuto, rodeado de un aura negra, enfoco hacia un grupo de avispones y los destrozo

Los otros bichos enfurecidos por esta maniobra del ojiazul fueron a atacarle pero fueron detenidos por Cyborg quien se abria paso, dada su estructura mecanica, el veneno no le era efectivo

_--Yo me encargo de ellos—_dijo Cy_—Tu ve a ayudarles a…¿Dónde se harba metido?_

El moreno alzo la vista y vio a Zero trepandose del palacio ayudado por los espacios dejados entre los dulces, cada escalada lo acercaba mas a su objetivo, aquel hombre-avispon

_--Eso es muchacho enorgulleceme—_le dijo Cyborg en tono de broma mientras Zero iba escalando sin prestarle atención

El ojirrojo habia llegado a la cupide donde Raven estaba exhausta, ese cobarde habia usado a esos bichos para protegerse, y aunque ambos estaban ilesos, la chica de la oscuridad ya habia perdido resistencia, solo se limitaba a mirar al sujeto con ira, esa ira que le habia ocacionado el perder con un ser tan inferior como el estaba incrementando su aura negra

_--Cansadita no eres nada¿verdad?—_dijo el sujeto burlonamente_—puedes atacar cuantas veces quieras, no importa la magnitud de tu ataque, siempre tendre un escudo!_

De sus muñecas salieron aguijones negros, dispuestas a atravesarla, la chica se iba a jugar su ultima carta, derrotarlo dejando salir su lado oscuro, pero segundos antes del impacto Zero se interpuso cogiendo al sujeto de las muñecas, ante esta maniobra el aura oscura de la chica desapareció pero aun estaba intranquila, algo no era normal en ese muchacho.

El joven apreto tanto las muñecas del criminal que no solo le destrozo sus armas sino que le hizo gritar del dolor al sentir sus muñecas sangrando por la gran presion que Zero ejercia, acto seguido le propino tremenda patada que casi le hace caer

_--Esto termina aquí mocoso—_exclamo_—ahora toda la ira de mis niñas te hara sentir un dolor tan intenso que desearas no haber nacido_

Y con solo un silbido todos los avispones subieron al techo y rodearon al muchacho y alistando sus aguijones fueron a por el, pero el ojirrojo no se inmuto, sino que se cubrio de una aura roja y la hizo estallar, Raven se protegió con un campo de fuerza, los titanes concientes habian presenciado ese resplandor y acto seguido todas las avispas incineradas cayeron al suelo sin vida, el hombre avispon logro escapar, Zero jadeando cayo al suelo totalmente cansado sus ojos volvieron a ser azules mientras que Raven lo sujeto para que no se diera un golpe mas

_--Raven, todo bien alla arriba—_la chica volteo la cabeza, para ver a Cyborg quien llevaba a Terra y a CB en sus hombros y Robin traia en brazos a una inconsciente Starfire

_--Si, eso creo—_dijo mirando al inconsciente muchacho quien descansaba en los brazos de ella_—Este chico esta inconsciente ha sido picado por muchos aguijones, ignoro su estado_

_--Que rabia, no podemos hacer mucho—_habloRobin_—Star esta muy mal y Terra y CB estan casi por el mismo camino, debemos llevarlos a la torre T y luego venimos por ustedes_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

_- - - - - - - - _

Starfire no recordaba mas salvo hasta ese incidente, cerro los ojos y se seco las lagrimas volando por alli encontro a su amiga de la oscuridad, que estaba jugando con sus poderes, con ellos estaba creando una cajita de musica que sonaba algo melancolico; a Star le partia el alma, tanto la musica como el estado de su amiga…

_--Raven…_

_--¿Qué quieres?—_dijo ella amenazadoramente_—dejame en paz_

_--No quiero pelear contigo amiga_

_--Entonces vete—_dijo Raven sollozando_—no quiero ver a nadie_

_--¿Ni siquiera a Robin, ni a Cyborg, ni a los demas?_

Raven sabia que sus emociones soltadas eran un peligro, por eso queria que Star se fuera

_--SI quieres llorar, hazlo—_le dijo Starfire con una mano en su hombro_—Recuerda lo que paso esa vez que no quisiste admitir que no tenias miedo_

La chica miro a Starfire con sus ojos llorosos y se aferro a ella, la chica pelirroja solo la abrazo para reconfortarla, dentro de a mente de Raven pasaban muchas imágenes

_FLASHBACK_

_--Ahhh—_Zero abrio sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos purpura de ella_—hola_

_--¿Ya estas mejor?—_pregunto Raven secamente

_--Al menos no me he muerto…--_dijo el sonriendo_—¿que tal si bajamos?_

_--Estoy muy cansada, no puedo volar—_respondio ella mirnado el suelo

_--Eso no es problema—_dijo el muchacho tomando a Raven de la cintura ante la sopresa de la chica

_--Oye! Que se supone que haces?—_dijo la chica oscura molesta queriendo golpear al joven

Zero no respondio, sino que convirtió su sable en escudo y se dezlizo por todo el muro de la pared con Raven en brazos

_--HIYA, esto es mejor que la montaña rusa—_dijo el riendo

_--Yo creo que quiero vomitar—_dijo ella con una cara que cambiaba a una extraña tonalidad verde

En cuestion de segundos llegaron al suelo, Zero devolvio la forma a su arma y la guardo y el estomago de Raven ya no aguanto mas, luego de devolver todo el almuerzo hizo un llamada desde su comunicador

_--Robin, ya bajamos de la torre, Zero esta en buen estado parece al igual que yo solo estamos exhaustos—_

_--Bien, creen que pueden venir ustedes a pie, debo ayudar a Cyborg a completar la vacuna para los chicos_

_--De acuerdo, cambio y fuera— _Raven corto la comunicación y luego se dirigio al muchacho_—Ven sigueme, regresemos a la torre T_

_--Es que, no se si quiera regresar—_respondio el

_--¿Cómo esta eso?_

_--Bueno, la verdad mi objetivo no es unirme a un grupo de superhéroes y luchar por la justicia, el amor y todas esas cursilerias—_dijo el algo molesto_—Yo lo unico que quiero es hallar a mi hermana_

_--¿Y como sabes que esta aquí?—_quiso saber la chica oscura

_--Supongo que puedo contartelo en el camino—_dijo el sonriendole_—pareces alguien muy confiable _

_--Bueno, habla, te escucho, tal vez te podamos ayudar…_

_--Bien, todo empezo hace diez años yo apenas tenia 5 años al igual que Krystal_

_--Tu hermana me supongo_

_--Si, nuestros padres trabajaban para una organización muy poderosa, X-Hazard, lo teniamos todo, nada nos faltaba_

_--Y dejame adivinar ¿esa organización mato a tus padres y secuestraron a tu hermana y te dejaron a tu suerte?_

_--Bueno fuera—_dijo el con amargura_—Mis padres usaron a Krystal para un experimento genetico, creo que se llama Bio-termia_

Raven no pudo ocultar su asombro

_--Pero el experimento fallo y todos pensaron que ella habia muerto, según los resultados obtenidos ella era muy frágil y por eso fracaso asi que mis padres decidieron entrenarme a mi para obtener fortaleza_

_--Ya veo¿y al final experimentaron contigo?_

_--Asi es, me encerraron en una jaula por varios meses, sometido a varios shocks electricos de alto voltaje pero todo el sistema estaba hecho con una sustancia especial que ahora no recuerdo y por eso no falleci, luego me sometieron a altas y bajas temperaturas y sobrevivi_

_--¿Supongo que contigo el experimento fue exitoso?_

_--Aja, pense que si hacia todo lo que ellos quisieran, podia ganar habildades que me ayudarian a escapar de ese infierno, y asi lo hice_

_--¿Y en que se cimentaba la Bio-termia, es decir, en que beneficiaba eso?_

_--Los malditos creian que si se modificaban los patrones de la temperatura del cuerpo se podia liberar un Cromosoma de los 48 que poseemos los Seres Humanos y eso facultaba el uso del 80 del cerebro humano y ademas hacia mas ligero el cuerpo, y podia adquirir una gran agilidad y aprender cosas nuevas rapidamente e inclusive a jamas olvidar los recuerdos_

_--Y es por eso que no olvidaste a tu hermana_

_--Como tu lo dices asi fue, hace un mes revisando los documentos para buscar un mapa que me permitiese salir de ahí encontre archivos confidenciales que decian que mi hermana estaba viva en una sucursal de X-Hazard aquí_

_--¿Y tu arma?_

_--Ah, esta, la robe del arsenal jejeje—_contesto Zero riendo_—Es un arma increíble, responde a mi ondas nerviosas y lo que aprendo, por ejemplo, hoy aprendi algo del hombre avispon_

_--Dudo mucho que hayas podido aprender algo—_dijo Raven con su tono de siempre intentando ser sarcastica

--S_olo mira_

Zero saco el sable y este cambio de su color verde original a un color amarillo

_--Ahora este sable es venenoso—_dijo el_—tome una muestra del veneno cuando los avispones me picaron, mi cerebro lo analizo y la data esta ahora en el pequeño chip de esta arma_

_--Debo decir que no es mas sorprendente que el Bo de Robin_

_--…_

_--Vamos chico, era una broma…_

_--Deberias trabajar mas en ellas_

_--Es la ultima vez que intento ser alguien espontaneo para agradar a alguien_

_--¿Como dices?_

_--Olvidalo_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_--¿Listos para la fuga?—_dijo Robin a sus compañeros quienes asintieron, aun estaban heridos pero su orgullo les impedia quedarse como prisioneros

A la señal de Robin, Cb se conviertio en una rata y paso entre los barrotes, luego se transforno en murcielago e hizo un vuelo alto apra no ser detectado por las camaras y hallo a un guardia, en pleno vuelo se transformo en lombriz y cayo con muy buena precision en el bolsillo del guardia y para suerte alli estaban las llaves, mordio al humano y este se empezo a rascar, aprovechando esta situacion se convirtio en mosca y se llevo la llave a donde Robin y Cyborg quienes abrieron la puerta

_--Ahora, sigilosamente, salgamos de aqui--_dijo señalando una puerta

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

_--Oigan Chicas—_grito una voz femenina desde abajo_—Necesito AYUDA!_

_--Mira Raven…ES TERRA!—_dijo Star emocionada

_--Uy si, mira como salto de felicidad—_dijo Raven haciendo que su amiga sonriera, parecia que ya habia recuperado animo, a su estilo claro

Cuando bajaron Terra tenia varios cortes, según ella habia despertado recien debajo de todo un cerro de basura, con un esfuerzo de ella se quito toda esa chatarra de encima y se habia quedado sentada a descansar un rato para depuse buscar si habia alguien vivo

_--Halle esto—_dijo Star mostrandole a las chicas su descubrimiento

_--Es el arma de Zero—_dijo Terra tomando el arma entre sus dedos_--¿Dónde la hallaste?_

_--En la torre T, o bueno lo que queda de ella pero mira bien…--_le dijo la extraterreste a la rubia pero a ella parecia darle igual

_--Esa no es el arma de Zero!—_dijo Raven de improvisto sorprendiendo a Terra y haciendo feliz a Star

_--COMO QUE ESA NO ES!—_pregunto Terra

_--No lo es…--_dijo Starfire—_el arma de Zero tiene una Z, esta tiene grabada una X_

_--Buena observación pero eso no cambia nada—_aclaro la rubia—_el sujeto que nos ataco era Zero y eso no va a cambiar las cosas…_

_--Es eso o…Zero no nos ataco…--_dijo Raven_—Debemos ir a X-Hazard_

_- - - - - - - - - - _

Llegaron a un cuarto lleno de ordenadores y Robin le ordeno a Cyborg que buscara informacion sobre donde estaban y como salir de aqui

_--Hey Robin--_llamo Cyborg_--Miren lo que he hallado, son videos_

_--A ver Cyborg--_intervino CB con un mano en la frente_--Queremos salir de aqui! no ver peliculas caseras!_

_--No CB, esta bien--_dijo el lider_--tal vez esos nos brinden alguna informacion, ponlo Cyborg_

_--A la orden!_

_VIDEO A:_

_--Ven querida…--_llamo un hombre a su esposa quien estaba embarazada

_--¿Qué ocurre Magnus? –_dijo la mujer divertida, quien era muy hermosa, mientras entraba a la habitacion

_--Ven a ver esto por…_

Video Corrupto!

_FIN VIDEO A:_

_--Para que guardarian un video que no sirve—_quiso saber CB

_--No tengo idea, a lo mejor pertenece a una data muy antigua, tu sabes, el recuerdo de algo hermoso—_comento Cyborg mientras seleccionaba otra data

_--Veamos el siguiente video—_dijo Robin

_VIDEO B:_

Requiere Password!

_FIN VIDEO B:_

_--Esto debe guardar algo interesante, guardalo entre tus datos Cyborg y pon otra data—_ordeno Robin y Cy obedecio

_VIDEO C:_

_--Bien lo que este video contiene es parte del ataque a la torre T por parte de X-Zero, mi hijo…--_dijo una voz y los titanes fruncieron el ceño

Se aparecio la torre T y se vio que avanzaba la imagen como entrando a la torre por un ducto de ventilación, el sable del intruso era mas versátil que el de Zero, podia transformarlo incluso a un arma de fuego que uso para destruir todo que obstaculizaba su paso con el menor ruido posible, y asi llego a una camara donde Zero estaba leyendo un libro que le habia prestado Terra y alli el intruso hizo su aparicion

Zero reacciono rapidamente y se dio cuenta que el intruso era igual a el, este le arrojo unas esferas que emanaron un gas que le hicieron dormir y cayo dormird, inmediatamente lo saco de la torre T, lo desvistio y se puso la ropa que el llevaba puesta y lo arropo con mantas y lo avento a un camion

_--Hora de la accion—_se dijo el muchacho y entro a la habitación

X-Zero hizo su entrada entre los titanes quienes le saludaron, el hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa falsa y entro al cuarto de seguridad donde estaba Cyborg haciendo modificaciones al sistema

_--Hey Cy, porque no descansas—_dijo el intruso_—Yo me encargo de esto_

_--¿Seguro Zero?—_pregunto el moreno curioso, y el asentimiento del joven le dieron confianza y abandono su puesto para ir a comer una pizza

X-Zero introdujo una memoria USB que llevaba en su cuello y grabo toda la información sobre los aditamentos de seguridad de la torre T y la guardo de nuevo en su cuello, luego introdujo su sable a la memoria y este se volvió gris ocasionando que le introdujera un virus y luego de ver su trabajo terminado esbozo una sonrisa y saco su sable de alli

Salio para ver que estaban haciendo los demas, todo normal, su mision habia sido cumplida con éxito, luego se acerco a la mesa a ver un poco de TV donde CB le ofrecio TOFU, pero el le rechazo aduciendo que estaba algo indispuesto, luego vio a las chicas que estaban tomando un café entre ellas, Raven estaba aburrida oyendo a Star y Terra discutir sobre ropa, aprovecho ese momento para hacer un analisis de ellas, luego de terminar esa tarea se marcho a su habitación y alli alzo su sable al cielo y este se torno gris nuevamente y se apagaron las luces, los titanes se alistaron para la pelea, X-Zero dio un giro a su sable y un rayo laser le disaro a Star que la dejo inconsciente

_--STAR!—_grito Robin tratando de hacerla reaccionar, peor el tambien fue atacado , el piso se abrio y lo hizo caer

_--Pero que demonios esta pasando¿donde esta Zero?—_dijo Cyborg tratando de encontrar al "autor" del ataque, pero el fue atacado tambien por un laser, sin embargo lo pudo eludir

Raven lanzo su ataque por todos lados sin embargo no pudo dar a ninguno, termino herida,

Terra se defendia como podia, mientras CB convertido en murciélago trataba de dar con el atacante hasta que dio con el cuarto de Zero y le encontro a el esgrimiendo su sable como loco y el penso que se estaba defendiendo

_--Zero¿estas bien?—_pregunto Cb, pero el intruso al verlo, lo vio como amenaza y de un sablazo lo hirio y lo dejo incosiente

_--Ahora si lo estoy_—dijo el triunfante, luego convirtió su sable en un cañon y disparo haciendo un agujero grande en la pared

Los titanes lo vieron cargando ese arma y se extrañaron mucho al verlo asi

_--Hora de morir titanes—_dijo el y disparo contra Terra quien estaba desprevenida

Luego arremetio contra Cyborg y conviertiendo su arma en sable le dejo noqueado, Raven sin embargo no reaccionaba, solo apreto sus diente y dejando escapar lagrimas se abalanzo sobre el, pero X-Zero se hizo a un lado y conviertiendo su arma en cañon disparo a su espalda y la hizo caer desde el ultimo piso

_-ZERO!—_grito Robin algo magullado con su Bo en la mano

X-Zero solo sonrio y ataco a Robin, aun tenia su sable de color gris, por lo tanto los lasers se seguian disparando e iban destruyendo los cimientos de la torre T destruyendo, la pelea estab reñida, sin embargo, en un momento de descuido, le dio un patada a Robin que le hizo estrellar contra la TV, luego salio el del edificio, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos dio un ultimo giro a su sable y la torre T se hizo añicos, se derrumbo toda, pero encima de todo esa destrucción estaban los cuerpos de los titanes varones

_--Me llevare estos trofeos, aun viven parece—_dijo el

Video Corrupto!

_FIN VIDEO C:_

_--Ese es el ataque a la torre—_dijo CB

_--Entonces Zero no fue…fue este tal X-Zero—_comento Robin

_--Halle otro directorio—_dijo Cyborg_—hay dos nuevos videos_

_VIDEO UNO:_

_--¿COMO QUE ESCAPO!—_Dijo un hombre a sus subordinados quienes estaban mas asustados que roedores

--_Señor, pero…se fue…con…_

_--SI YA SE!1, SE FUE CON NUESTRA MEJOR ARMA INUTILES!—_siguio gritando el energúmeno hombre mientras les aventaba los papeles

_--No… tiene una …falla_

_--¿Falla?—_El hombre detuvo su ira para oir al cientifico asustado

_--Bipolaridad señor, es la falla—_contesto otro

_--¿Tienen los datos?—_pregunto el hombre ya mas tranquilo

_--Asi es_

_--¿El Codigo Genetico del muchacho?_

_--Sangre derramada producto de sus heridas en sus entrenamientos_

_--¿Z-Saber?_

_--Algo mejor, la X-Saber, una versión mejorada de la obsoleta Z-Saber que robo Zero_

_--Hagan un clon con la data de la polaridad maligna de Zero, quiero saber de sus avances…_

_--Puedo preguntar señor¿que es lo que planea?_

_--Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo, ahora vayan y comuniquenme cuando ya este terminado el trabajo de recolección de ADN de Zero_

FIN DE VIDEO UNO

_--¿Que opinas?—_pregunto Cy a su lider

_--Creo que estan planeando ya la creación de X-Zero—_respondio el aludido—_pon el siguiente_

VIDEO DOS:

_--Bienvenido a Casa, Zero…--_

Se era el hombre del video anterior, estaba sentado en un sofa muy comodamente mientras al muchacho lo traian entre varios sujetos, el lugar era una sala de computadoras de alta tecnologia

_--Pudrete…--_respondio el muchacho

_--No le vas a dar un abrazo a tu padre—_

_--Un padre nunca trata a sus hijos como animales—_respondio el muchacho desafiante_—No... hasta los animales cuidan mejor a sus hijos_

_--Somos seres humanos Zero—_se limito a decir el hombre_—Nuestro interes por buscar la perfeccion exige que sacrifiquemos muchas cosas_

_--¿Para que la perfeccion?—_reto el muchacho_—acaso eso es tan importante como para dejar de lado lo que amas_

Ante esto Robin se dio por aludido y trago saliva; el joven titan siempre buscaba ser invencible, y aunque lo negara, esa era la verdad

_--Vamos Zero, tu tambien buscas la perfeccion, o, mejor dicho, una parte de ti busca esa perfeccion_

Ante esta declaracion el chico desenvaino su sable bruscamente, sus ojos se tiñeron de sangre

_--Matame si quieres, eso te haria feliz, has controlado tu bipolaridad con éxito, pero estas tan reprimido que si lo dejas aflorar, te quedaras asi para siempre_

Ante esto los ojos de Zero volvieron al azul cielo normal

_--Parece que encontraste buenos amigos…Los Titanes, si los recuerdo, hemos tenido ciertas rencillas con ellos—_dijo dandose una vuelta por el salon

_--No les hagas nada—_rugio el joven_—No los metas en esto…_

_--Muy tarde…en estos momentos el proyecto X ya esta en ejecución_

_--¿Proyecto X?_

_--Asi es, con una muestra de tu ADN he creado esto…--_con un control remoto activo un holograma, la sorpresa de los espectadores era evidente, era un joven identico a Zero

_--Te presento a X-Zero, un clon tuyo hecho con la data de tu otro yo, el asesino frio que debiste haber sido_

_--Maldito Bastardo…--_rugio apretando mas su sable_—te odio!_

_--No mas como yo amo a mi hijo—_dijo el hombre complacido observando la imagen del nuevo ser y acto seguido le dio la espalda a Zero_—Tu ya no me sirves, igual que tu inútil hermana, ya me canse de mantenerla_

_--¿Krys?…¿Donde la tienes?_

_--¿La quieres, bien, te hare un trato…--_le dijo le hombre_—Quiero que me saques de una duda, si lo logras dejo que tu hermana se largue de estas instalaciones…_

_--¿Y a que se debe tanta amabilidad?—_pregunto desconfiado

_--Por localizar a los unicos que pudieron detener este proyecto…_

_--Habla ya_

_--Enfrentate a X-Zero en dos dias—_sentencio_—No me importa si mueres o le vences, igual el resultado sera beneficioso para la organización, Ahora Largate_

El joven se retiro furioso de la puerta mientras el sujeto esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo, aquel presiono un boton rojo que tenia en su cinturón mientras dejaba el cuarto

_FIN VIDEO 2_

_--Esto es algo increíble…--_comento CB a sus compañeros

_--Tengo acceso a las camaras de seguridad—_dijo Cyborg_—buscaremos una salida por…_

_--Espera…--_Intervino Robin mirando fijamente al computador_—Pon la camara 4_

El chico tecnologico le obedecio y para su sorpresa y la de CB, era Zero quien hacia su ingreso a una camara donde le esperaba el atacante que destrozo su hogar a los jóvenes, ambos se miraban fijamente.

_--¿Asi que tu eres mi clon?—_pregunto Zero

_--Te equivocas…si yo fuera un clon tuyo seria igual de debil que tu—_contesto X

_--Maldito hijo de…--_gruño el muchacho

_--si, soy hijo de tu padre, de mi padre y del padre nuestro—_continuo X amenazante_—te dire algo Zero, te hare el favor de estar con tu hermana…_

_--¿A que te refieres?—_pregunto Zero nuevamente

_--Tu hermana esta en la seccion C18—_ante esto los titanes voltearon sus rostros y verificaron que esa era la seccion en donde se hallaban actualmente_—No murio pero es un fenómeno inútil…nuestro padre piensa que ustedes son inservibles, asi que los vamos a matar_

_--Me jugo sucio!—_grito Zero y se abalanzo contra su doble con su sable, los golpes eran muy veloces y fuertes, pero X los esquivaba todos y golpeaba al joven

_--Atencion Titanes…--_hablo Robin a sus compañeros_—CB, tu defiendes que nadie entre aquí, y Cyborg, tu busca a la hermana de Zero; no debe de estar lejos, yo buscare una forma de salir de aqui_

Los Titanes se dispersaron y Cb oyo pasos y se preparo para mutar, Cyborg buscaba en cada puerta algo que se pareciera a un ser humano y Robin tecleaba rapidamente para hallar una salida de donde estaban

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_--Necesito estirar las piernas…--_dijo una voz femenina mientras se estiraba todo lo que daba

La chica en cuestion estaba en un cuarto relativamente pequeño, sin embargo tenia una TV y un baño, la joven observo su cuarto mientras se paseaba por el y sonrio

_--Zero…--_susurro mientras se apoyaba en la puerta

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_--No esta aquí!—_Cyborg no hallaba a la susodicha y eso le estaba desesperando

El joven abrio una de las puertas, y justamente Krystal se habia apoyado en ella, haciendo que cayera, Cy se quedo anonadado con la niña que tenia frente a sus ojos, cabello amielado con el cerquillo rosado, tez canela y bonita figura, ojos negros como el ebano y un rostro de niña inocente que le haria competencia a la de Star

_--Ho…hola—_titubeo la chica al ver a semejante joven

_--Hola…oye no te hare daño, soy de los buenos—_dijo extendiendole una mano con una sonrisa, la cual la chica le recibio con buen gusto y le levanto

_--Soy Cyborg…--_saludo el_—tu debes ser la hermana de Zero…_

_--Si, me llamo Krystal—_respondio ella_—¿Mi hermano no esta con ustedes?_

En eso se oyo una explosion grande era CB, convertido en dinosario, que mantenia a raya a los guardias que tenian la mision de eliminar a la chica, quien obviamente se llevo el susto de su vida

_--Descuida bestita, ya voy_—Dijo Cy a su amigo y luego se dirigio a Krystal--_tu quedate alli_

- - - - - - - - - - -

Zero después de media hora de pelea no le habia hecho daño a su duplicado quien sonreia con sadismo, el muchacho estaba malherido, su brazo izquierdo esta inutilizable, las piernas le temblaban y se apoyaba en su arma para no caerse

_--Pense que darias mas batalla sinceramente—_dijo X con un tono de decepcion_—Fijate que aun no saque mi X-Saber, lo que pasa es que no eres digno de ser muerto por su poder_

Ante esta palabras Zero reacciono y su parte oscura aparecio, sus ojos se tiñeron de sangre y empuño con furia su sable

_--Vaya se te disparo la agresividad eh?—_dijo con burla X_—Esto se pone interesante_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_--Señor, hay problemas en la seccion C18, los titanes han escapado y tienen a la chica—_dijo un operador al padre de Zero quien veia la pelea, a traves de una batalla, entre sus dos hijos muy divertido

_--Matalos—_dijo el hombre_—No quiero a ninguno vivo, y no me molesten que veo a mi hizo enorgullecerme_

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

_--Cyborg, la cosa se esta poniendo difícil, encontre una salida en el sistema de ventilación, llevate a la muchacha, busca a Star y las demas y después regresen por nosotros, te cubriremos_

_--Ey viejo, estas loco!—_dijo Cyborg mientras miraba a Robin y a Krystal_—No te pienso dejar solo_

_--Estoy aquí por si no lo notaste—_dijo ofendido Chico Bestia mordiendo a los guardias en forma de Leon

_--Cuidado Cyborg!—_aviso Krystal uno de los guardias le habia golpeado en su cañon dejandolo inutilizable…

_--Pedazo de…--_Cy iba a darle un golpe pero se sorprendio al ver al guardia convertido en una estatua de hielo

_--Impresionante…--_atino a decir el chico del antifaz

_--ATRÁS!—_aviso la joven y los titanes obedecieron y se hicieron a un lado, con un movimiento de sus brazos Krystal congelo a todos los guardias presentes y tambien sello la entrada con un bloque de hielo, después de este esfuerzo se sentia tan cansada y pudo haber caido al piso si no fuera porque Cy la atajo y evito su caida

_--Oigan, nadie dijo que la chica sabia defenderse—_comento Cb a sus compañeros

_--No hay tiempo para pensar en eso—_dijo Robin_—dado que no hay salida habra que hacernos una_

_--Pero y que hay de Zero?—_Intervino Cy mirando a la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Las poderosas Z-Saber y X-Saber producian una luz blanca tan intensa al chocar entre ellas, que no se podia ver mucho de la pelea, sin embargo aunque X ya estaba jadeando, tenia todas las de ganar

_--No controlas tus dos mitades esa es tu debilidad—_dijo X a Zero_—Una mitad es planificadora y sensata, la otra es muy poderosa y avesada; mientras seas un bipolar, jamas me ganaras—_dijo esto golpeando tan fuerte la Z-Saber que la hizo añicos dejando a Zero desarmado

_--Eres un ser de pedazos—_dijo cortando el brazo derecho de Zero quien aullo de dolor ante esto y su padre solo veia satisfecho como su sangre inundaba todo el piso, su hermana oculto su rostro en el pecho de Cyborg y solto un grito _—pedazos que no estan unidos—_y le corto el otro brazo, ante esto los titanes voltearon los rostros sin embargo el joven moreno aun estaba expectante, la chica oyo los gritos de dolor de su hermano y se aferro mas a Cy muy asustada_—guerrero sin mente, eso es lo que eres—_y le corto la pierna derecha y Cyborg abrazo mas fuerte a Krystal quien lloraba sin control_—de cuerpo poderoso que me dio origen_—y le corto la otra pierna

Zero habia caido, sin brazos y sin piernas, la sangre de el se esparcio hasta llegar a las botas de X quien ya habia levantado su arma listo para ultimarlo

_--Adios Zero—_y le corto la cabeza al muchacho dejando un espectáculo horrible a la vista de los operdores, algunos empezaron a vomitar y las operadoras lloraban, aun sin entender quien era ese monstruo que tenian por jefe

CB reacciono rápidamente y cambio la vista de las camaras y encontro un pequeño ducto de escape

_--Bien hecho, vamonos…--_dijo Robin con un nudo en la garganta

Cyborg se encargo de llevar a Krystal y consolarla, Robin y Cb iban por detrás de ellos, el muchacho del antifaz iba pensativo, y Cb alerta ante cualquier eventualidad que pudiera interferir con su escape

_- - - - - - - - - - - - _

X salio del cuarto siendo aplaudido unicamente por su "padre" quien le abrazo

_--Ve a descansar—_ordeno el y X obedecio

El duplicado volvio a mirar el espectáculo que tenia en frente de el y se dio al vuelta para volver a su habitación

_--Excelente truco Zero—_susurro X_—Muy bueno en verdad, me excita el pensar que eres mi hermano, debo confesar que me sorprendiste, pero la proxima no tendras tanta suerte_

X-Zero entro a una habitación donde habia experimentos de todos tipo, grandes mutaciones, y las cosas mas horribles que uno jamas haya visto, sin embargo el no sintio temor, se metio en una capusla que tenia su nombre escrito a descansar

_--Si los planes de X-Hazard son como Omega dice…entonces en un año volveremos a enfrentarnos Zero Omega_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_--EY MIREN SON LAS CHICAS!—_Dijo CB señalando al cielo, efectivamente venian Starfire, Raven y Terra bajando desde los cielos

_--ESTAN VIVOS!—_dijo Star completamente feliz de verlos a todos_--¿Quién es ella?_—dijo obviamente señanlando a Krystal quiene staba con los ojos llorosos pero bien resguardada por el brazo derecho dañado de Cyborg

_--Ella es Krystal Omega—_contesto Cy_—la hermana de Zero, la que habia estado buscando_

Terra y Raven tambien se alegraron de ver a sus amigos pero esta ultima buscaba a alguien con la mirada

_--¿Porque traen esas caras?—_quiso saber Terra pero nadie respondio_—Paso algo¿Qué hay de Zero?_

CB miro a su lider y este asintio, el muchacho procedio a contar todo desde que despertaron hasta los videos que vieron, inclusive la horrible muerte de Zero

_--…y entonces salimos de ahí—_termino de contarCb muy triste_—Y para suerte las hallamos a ustedes_

_--Zero Omega…--_dijo Raven con lagrimas en los ojos

_--Hermano…—_Krystal se apoyo en el pecho de Cy para llorar

_--Me late que esto aun no ha terminado_—Comento Star

--D_esde luego que no—_dijo Robin dando la cara a todos los titanes_—Ya tienen lo que querian de Zero, ahora debemos estar alertas ante cualquier ataque de X-Hazard, ellos van a ir por algo grande lo se_

_--Krystal¿te quedaras con nosotros?—_pregunto Cyborg suavemente a la chica

_--Te recomiendo quedarte, aun no controlas tus poderes bien…se que estas dolida pero si que quedas con nosotros estaras mas segura que estando sola—_recalco el muchacho del antifaz

_--Yo me encargare de entrenarla—_se ofrecio Raven tomandola de la mano

Krystal miro a todos quienes estaban expectantes a su respuesta y solo asintio

_--Titanes, regresemos a casa…--_ordeno el lider_—hay mucho que hacer_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_--Zero, te tengo buenas nuevas—_dijo una sombra al muchacho quien se servia un refresco_—todo salio de maravilla, es increíble lo que uno puede hacer con unos hilos, unos cuantos litros de sangre y algo de basura_

_--Te lo agradezco Red X, sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido burlar a mi padre, ya sabia que me iba a traicionar_

_FLASHBACK_

Zero salio de la camara de su padre para dirgirse a un cuarto pequeño donde habia un pasadizo secreto, y alli le estaba esperando cierto personaje

_--A que se debe la llamada Zero_

_--Red X, hazme un favor—_pidio el y conto todo lo que converso con su padre

_--La fuga esta lista—_comento el_—solo necesitaba ese señuelo viejo_

_--Entonces…¿todo se hara según el plan?_

_--Desde luego—_dijo el apoyandose en la pared_—Mira, mañana a las 4 de la mañana esperare aquí para largarnos, alli activare el muñeco biologico, tiene el 90 de tus habilidades, inclusive ese defectillo de doble personalidad_

_--No es gracioso Red X—_bufo Zero

_--Para mi si lo es—_dijo el con burla_—Ahora…te esperar aquí a las 4 de la mañana de mañana_

_--Vale Red X, y a proposito, ya tengo el trabajo que me pediste_

_--Genial, como tu me has ayudado creo que mereces saber mucho sobre mi—_acoto Red X

_--Vale, pero eso a su tiempo—_dijo Zero—_muchas gracias viejo_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

_--¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?—_quiso saber el joven aventandose a un mullido sofa mientras ponia musica de su stereo y revisaba una carpeta que Zero le habia traido y que tenia el logo de X-Hazard

_--Todo el mundo piensa que he muerto, mejor es que sea asi, ahora que se lo que X-Zero puede hacer, debemos estar alerta y debo empezar un entrenamiento desde ya—_comento Zero

_--Sabes eso ulimo que dijiste se me hizo familiar…--_comento el joven de negro

_--Krystal estara mejor con los titanes, ademas desde aquí podemos estar al tanto de los movimientos de X-Hazard_

_--Bien, un salud por eso amigo…--_dijo Red X aventandole un refresco de cola y Zero al atrapo, con su Z-Saber a abrio y la choco junto con su compañero

_--Por la derrota de X-Hazard—_Dijeron a coro los dos

_--Y tambien por la muerte de Magnus Omega…--_susurro mientras sorbia su refresco

_FIN DEL PROLOGO_

¿Que es el video que Cyborg hallo¿Qué contiene la carpeta que Zero entrego a Red X¿Podran los titanes entrenar a su nueva aliada, esto y mas en…

**_ELYSEUM ¿GENESIS O APOCALIPSIS?_**


End file.
